El primer año en Yale
by Rory Granger
Summary: Rory entra a Yale, Lorelai y Luke viven juntos... ¿A quién conoce Rory? una pequeña sorpresa... Porfis RR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada de esto, sólo Mike y la trama me pertenecen, aunque me inspiré un poco en otro fanfiction, pero tengo mi propia idea y no planeo copiarlo.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1

-¡Cuidado Rory!- Le gritó su madre desde el primer piso- ¡Se te va a caer!

-No te preocupes- Gritó ella de vuelta, acomodándose la pesada caja sobre su cabeza.

-¿Estás segura que no necesitas ayuda?- Volvió a gritar Lorelai

-Sí, mamá, ya estoy arriba- Suspiró una cansada Rory, dejando la caja en el suelo.

Lorelai la siguió hasta el segundo piso, con dificultad, la enorme barriga que traía no la dejaba moverse mucho:

-Me carga esto de no poder hacer las cosas sola.- Comentó, molesta

-Acostúmbrate- le sonrió su hija, distribuyendo el contenido de la caja por toda la habitación- Ahora que se muda contigo, Luke querrá hacer todo y no te dejará moverte hasta que nazca su hijo.

-Me quedan tres meses de agonía- Suspiró Lorelai, sentándose trabajosamente sobre la cama.

-Me tengo que ir el domingo, mamá- comentó Rory- Tengo que llegar a la universidad temprano.

-¿No podré llevarte, cariño?- se lamentó su madre.

-A menos que convenzas a Luke de la extrema necesidad que tienes de estar con tu hija en su primer día universitario, no. Él tendría que llevarte ya que no puedes manejar.

-Eso puedo manejarlo- Sonrió Lorelai.

* * *

_Domingo, 14:20, Universidad de Yale_

Rory, Lorelai y Luke caminan por un abarrotado pasillo de la universidad. Està lleno de estudiantes de primer año ansiosos por encontrar sus dormitorios y ordenarlos lo más rápido posible. Rory guía la comitiva, seguida muy de cerca por un molesto Luke, quien avanza delante de Lorelai, evitando que alguien choque con ella o el bebé. Esta última va muy emocionada, habla sin parar acerca de lo impresionante que es la universidad, lo atractivos que son los alumnos y cuánto le gustaría vivir en el campus con Rory. Finalmente, llegan a su pieza. Rory suspira y abre la puerta. Se encuentra cara a cara con su compañera de colegio: Paris Geller.

Paris está peleando con un equipo de mudanza acerca del mejor lugar para poner su escritorio:

-No, ahí no! ¿Acaso no saben que lo más desconcentrante es un rayo de sol en la cara?- El equipo de mudanza lo mueve al otro lado de la habitación. Paris gira para enfrentarlos:

-Claro, ¡Justo al lado del televisor! ¡El mejor lugar del mundo! ¡No saben hacer su trabajo!- Cuando Rory la saluda, ella se da vuelta y le sonrié beatíficamente- Hola Rory!- se acerca a ella y la abraza.- ¿Qué te parece? Moví un poco mis contactos en la universidad y nos conseguí un dormitorio privado, sòlo para nosotras! Cada una tiene su propia pieza. ¿No es genial?

-Genial, claro- Rory aún no sale del shock.

-Traeré tus cosas- Luke interrumpe, se da media vuelta y se va, sin esperar contestación

-Claro- contesta Rory, ausente.

Pero se recupera pronto, cuando Paris ahoga un grito y señala a Lorelai:

-¡Miss Gilmore!- se acerca a ella presa de una gran excitación- ¿Cuántos meses tiene? Venga, siéntese aquí- Paris la guí hacia el sofá donde ambas toman asiento. Lorelai sonríe y contesta:

-Tengo cinco meses, espero que sea un niño, porque criar otra Rory- voltea a observar a su hija, quien se acerca y se sienta a su lado- ¡Nunca más!- Las tres rién.

Luke llega con una enorme caja sobre la cabeza. Su ánimo no ha mejorado mucho desde que llegó, pero por lo menos ya no refunfuña.

-Este es Luke, el padre de mi hijo- Lorelai se levanta y se acerca a él- Luego gira para enfrentar a Paris- Ella es Paris, una amiga de Rory.

-Ya nos conocemos- contesta él bajando la caja y tendiéndole la mano. Ella se la estrecha, silenciosamente.- ¿Cuál es tu pieza, Rory?- pregunta Luke, tomando la caja nuevamente.

-Esa- contesta Paris, señalándola- ¿No te molesta, verdad?

-No, no…- Rory responde y sigue a Luke, quien se dirige a la pieza, para empezar a desembalar sus cosas.

* * *

_Domingo, 19:30, Dormitorio de Rory y Paris._

Rory y Paris están sentadas en su sofá viendo televisión y comiendo comida china. Ya terminaron todas las actividades del día y ambas jóvenes están cansadas.

_**Toc-toc**_

"¿Quién será?" se pregunta Rory "Mamá y Luke se fueron hace bastante rato"

_**Toc-toc-toc**_

-¿Quién será tan insistente?- se pregunta Paris, levantándose para abrir. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un joven rubio, alto, con el tipo de jugador de fútbol. Él tiene una cara de angustia creciente y le pregunta:

-¿Has visto a un niñito como de este porte- muestra una altura de menos de un metro- de pelo café y ojos claros?

-No- contesta Paris, cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Rory, que escuchó todo, se levanta rápidamente y abre la puerta. El rubio sigue ahí y le pregunta:

-¿Tú sí?

-No- le contesta Rory- pero te podemos ayudar a buscarlo ¿Cómo se llama?

-Gracias, se llama Mike- responde el gringo con una sonrisa- no es muy grande, no puede haber ido muy lejos.

-Ok- comienza Rory- ¿Cuándo lo viste por última vez?

-En el dormitorio, hace como media hora.

-¡Media hora!- exclama Paris, uniéndose a la conversación- ¿Cómo se te pierde un niño por media hora? No eres muy buen padre.

-No es hijo mío- contesta el rubio- Es hijo de mi amigo, con quién comparto la pieza.

Entretanto, Rory ha recorrido todo el pasillo llamando a Mike. Finalmente, lo encuentra acurrucado bajo la escalera, al otro lado del pasillo, profundamente dormido.

Se mete ella debajo de la escalera en el preciso instante en que Ephram sale de su dormitorio, contiguo al de las chicas:

-¡Bright!- lo llama- ¿Dónde está Mike?

-Verás, amigo… -Bright empieza a balbucear.

-¿Sabes dónde está, verdad?- le pregunta un preocupado y muy molesto Ephram.

-Bueno…- empieza Bright, pero no logra terminar la frase, Rory se acerca lentamente a ellos con el niño en brazos:

-Lo encontré- susurra- está profundamente dormido.

Ephram voltea a mirarla y corre hacia ella. Le quita al niño dormido de los brazos, lo abraza y lo acuna antes de mirar a la salvadora. Es una joven hermosa, alta, pelo corto hasta la pera y brillantes ojos azules.

- Gracias- le sonríe- A veces siento que cuido dos niños- le da una rápida mirada a Bright, voltea hacia ella y, luego de acomodarse al niño, le tiende una mano- Soy Ephram Brown.

- Mucho gusto, Ephram Brown- sonríe Rory, estrechándosela- Soy Rory Gilmore- Paris tose detrás de Ephram. Rory entiende el mensaje- Ella es mi amiga Paris Geller.

El joven gira para mirarla y le estrecha la mano, luego mira a Rory y continúa- El rubio irresponsable es Bright, Bright Abbot.- Èste la saluda torpemente.

El niño se mueve en los brazos de su padre, quien lo mira y comenta:

-Tengo que ir a acostarlo- le sonríe a Rory y gira hacia su dormitorio, de pronto gira de nuevo y les pregunta- ¿Quieren pasar?

-Claro- Rory responde por ambas.

* * *

Ok, eso es todo por ahora. ¿A que no se lo esperaban? Porfis dejen review, o sino me voy a deprimir y no voy a escribir nunca más en mi vida!!!!!!! (exageré… pero en serio es importante!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada de esto, sólo Mike y la trama me pertenecen, aunque me inspiré un poco en otro fanfiction, pero tengo mi propia idea y no planeo copiarlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Lunes, 7:30 AM, Dormitorio de Bright y Ephram._

¡Bright¡Despierta- le grita Eprham desde la habitación contigua, sosteniendo a un quejumbroso Mike en sus brazos.

- Ah- Bufó el aludido

- Ayúdame, hay que llevarlo a la guardería antes de que empiecen las clases.- Con el niño en brazos, Ephram entra a la pieza de su amigo. Mike, ya calmado, empieza a reir al ver a Bright.- A ver, hijo- Ephram acuesta junto al durmiente- Despierta al tío Bright.

El niño, obediente, empieza a jugar con el pelo de su tío, con las orejas, con la nariz. Bright se mueve tratando de deshacerse de él, pero no lo logra. Al final, decide despertar. Abre un ojo y observa al pequeño. Cuando este no lo está mirando, Bright gira hacia él y empieza a hacerle cosquillas en la panza. Mike ríe muy fuerte y se retuerce en la cama jugando con su tío Bright.

¿Pensaste que me ibas a ganar eh- Le pregunta el rubio mientras le hace cosquillas, el niño sólo ríe.

- Ya, Bright- Interviene Ephram- Me voy a duchar, cuídalo un rato. El aludido no se da por enterado y sigue jugando con el pequeño.

Ephram menea la cabeza y se va al baño. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con algo totalmente inesperado. Una joven rubia de pelo largo y liso está desnuda, secándose con una toalla. El baño está lleno de vapor, señal inequívoca de que ella se había duchado. Al sentir la puerta, ella empieza a hablar, sin voltear a verlo:

- Bright, qué bueno que te apareciste, pásame esa toalla para el pelo ¿quieres- Ephram hace lo que le piden, incapaz de contestar.-Gracias cariño, pensé que no vendrías nunca. Ya salí de la ducha, aunque podría entrar de nuevo si quieres.

Con una sonrisa pícara, la rubia se volteó. Al ver a Ephram se asustó muchísimo y, ahogando un grito, se envolvió en una toalla. Ephram enrojeció y miró hacia la puerta

¿Porqué no me dijiste que eras tú- le gritó la rubia.

- No sé- balbuceó Ephram, aún impactado- Paris, lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí, en serio.

- OK- Ella se tranquilizó un poco.- Si hablas con Rory, no le cuentes nada¿entendiste?

- Claro que no, Paris- musitó el joven- Además, apenas la conozco, no creo que hablemos mucho si nos encontramos- Veamos, la primera parte era cierta, apenas se habían visto un día, pero habían hablado tanto y tan profundamente que obviamente lo volverían a hacer.

- Me tengo que ir- concluyó Geller- Permiso, mi ropa está en su pieza.

- Espera- dijo Ephram, antes de dejarla irse.- Deja que traiga a Mike para ac�, si te ve tal vez se confunda. Su mamá también era rubia...

- OK

Ephram salió del baño y volvió al cuarto de Bright. Miró a su hijo como jugaba con él, muy entretenido. Se acercó a la cama y habló:

- Vamos Mike- lo tomó de los brazos de su amigo- Vamos a desayunar, acompáñame a preparar el desayuno.- Miró a Bright- Después hablamos, anda al baño mientras, te conviene.

- Bueno... – Bright se levantó y siguió el consejo de su amigo. Entró al baño y encontró a Paris, envuelta en una toalla, esperándolo. Se acercó raudamente a besarla. Se podrán imaginar qué pasó después, corramos un velo de censura para aquellos menores de edad.

* * *

_Lunes 8:00 AM, Universidad de Yale_

Luego de tomar desayuno, Ephram tomó en brazos a su hijo y salió con él del departamento. En ese mismo instante, Rory salía de su departamento también. Ella le sonrió y se acercó a saludarlo.

- Hola Ephram- miró al niño en sus brazos- hola a ti también Mike.

-Hola- respondió el niño alegremente. Rory volvió sus ojos al padre y éste comentó:

- Adivina quién está con Bright…espera, no, no puedo decirte.

- Paris…- Contestó la castaña. Empezaron a caminar por el pasillo hacia la salida del edificio.

- No puedo decirte...- le contestó, divertido.

- Paris durmió con Bright, por eso se sentía tan solo el departamento- sonrió ella.

- Que conste que no fui yo quién te lo dije, tú lo adivinaste-le contestó.

Ephram la observó, era tan hermosa. Su pelo lacio le llegaba justo a la pera, lo que le daba un aire maduro pero a la vez juvenil. Sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban cada vez que lo miraba. Claro que Ephram no se daba cuenta de eso.

¿Qué clase tienes ahora- Preguntó, saliendo de su trance.

- Historia de la Música- contestó ella.

¿Con Binns- Preguntó, asombrado.

- Sip

- Entonces vamos juntos, yo también tengo esa clase ahora.

¡Qué bueno- suspiró aliviada- Así no tendré que ir sola a mi primera clase.

- Acompáñame a dejar a Mike primero- Le contestó Ephram, girando hacia la derecha cerca de la puerta del edificio, hacia donde estaba la guardería.

* * *

Uff! Me demoré mucho o no?... Lo siento, me fui de vacaciones y estoy tratando de ponerme al día con mis fics…

Si se dieron cuenta, el primero era la perspectiva de Roryéste es la perspectiva de Ephram, iré cambiando según sea necesario, cómo se vea más clara la historia.

Ahora, gracias por los reviews:

**Uruguaya:** Qué bueno que te gustó! Me encanta Everwood, casi tanto como Gilmore Girls, así que pensé hacer algo de ambos… A mí también me encanta la pareja de Lorelai y Luke! Se ven tan monos esta temporada! Gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capi también.

**Nadeshiko Black:** Gracias por el review! Aquí va otro capítulo y espero que te guste también.

**Tyson Violador: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Yo también escribo fics de Harry Potter, por si quieres leer alguno… Me gustan mucho las dos series así que quise combinarlas a ver qué salía… Me llegaron más reviews que los que esperaba de hecho, así que muy feliz!

**Owl of the night: **Wow el enredo que tienes! Espero que se te haya aclarado un poco el panorama con este capítulo y muchas gracias por el review.

**In-need-of-coffee: **Por supuesto que Ephram va a seguir estudiando música, no sé cómo, tal vez no a tiempo completo, ahora tiene un hijo, hay que pensar en cómo mantenerlo… pero no va a dejar su pasión, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también.

**Rory Granger: **No, no es que esté desesperada por reviews, es que mi hmna se metió a leer cuando yo estaba conectada y dejó un review, con mi nombre… Chica, tú sabes que eres mi primer y principal crítico literario y es muy importante para mí que te haya gustado… Un beso grandote de tu hmna.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada de esto, sólo Mike y la trama me pertenecen, aunque me inspiré un poco en otro fanfiction, pero tengo mi propia idea y no planeo copiarlo.

**Capítulo 3**

_Viernes, 5:30 PM, Dormitorio de Paris y Rory_

Paris está sentada en su escritorio, concentrada escribiendo una larga carta. Rory, en cambio, camina de un lado a otro, abre puertas y pelea con cajones, alegando y maldiciendo por el dormitorio. Paris la mira, molesta, no puede concentrarse con tanto ruido. Decide dejarlo pasar. Rory sigue peleando con un cajón especialmente porfiado que insiste en permanecer cerrado. Paris voltea a mirarla, esta vez más irritada; ahí es cuando Rory tira muy fuerte del cajón y cae sentada al otro lado de la pieza.

¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunta su amiga, ayudándola a levantarse.

Nada- contesta una muy enojada Rory.

¿Por qué tan arreglada? ¿Vas a salir?- pregunta Paris, perpleja, se acaba de fijar en el aspecto de su amiga, que trae puesto un elegante vestidito negro y su pelo en bucles le cae sobre la frente.

Si, te dije el miércoles, te ibas a quedar a cargo de Mike con Bright, en su departamento.- Contesta Rory, aún molesta- ¿No te acuerdas?

De hecho, no- le responde la aludida, haciendo memoria.

No tienes planes, ¿verdad?

No, será entretenido pasar un rato con Bright.- Sonríe con picardía.

Recuerda que está Mike- le comenta Rory

Si…- responde Paris, distraída. Vuelve a su escritorio a terminar de escribir.

Paris… - la llama Rory- ¿Podrías abrir el cajón de mi maquillaje por mi? Por favor.

La aludida se levanta y lo abre con desdén.

_Viernes, 5:30 PM, Dormitorio de Bright y Ephram_

¿Vas a salir?- pregunta Bright, asombrado.

Si- contesta Ephram, calentando la comida de su hijo- Te lo dije el martes, Paris viene a cuidar de ti y de Mike.

Chistoso…- se molesta el rubio y luego prosigue- ¿Con Rory?

Si- ahora el pianista tiene en sus brazos a su hijo y lo alimenta cariñosamente.

¿Y Amy?

Ya sabes lo que pasó con Amy- le contesta, molesto. No quiere recordar, le hace daño.

Podrían darse otra oportunidad…- insinúa su amigo- Hacen una muy buena pareja, ¿sabes?

Eso era antes. – responde, cortante, mirándolo fijamente.

Pero también puede ser ahora… ella debe extrañarte mucho.

¿Cómo sabes? ¿Has hablado con ella?- Ephram parece impactado por el comentario e impaciente por la respuesta. Se da vuelta a mirarlo y deja la comida de Mike sobre la mesa

No… pero me lo imagino- Contesta Bright, inseguro. Ephram lo mira, molesto, y se da vuelta para seguir alimentando a su hijo.

Cuidalo bien, Paris viene a ayudarte.- Cambia el tema- Ya lo bañé y lo alimenté, que se duerma a las 7:30, no antes ni después, no le corras el horario.

Ya, si sé…-Bright está muy concentrado en su programa de televisión.- Piensa en lo que te dije.

No quiero pensar más en Amy, ahora está Rory, veamos cómo me va con ella.- le contestó, molesto. Tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo sentó en su corral.

Ok, como quieras.

_6:30 PM, Pasillo fuera del dormitorio de Paris y Rory._

Ephram se acercó a la puerta e hizo ademán de tocar, pero dudó, se pasó la mano por el pelo, pensando. Se dio un par de vueltas frente a la puerta, se acercó a tratar de tocar, pero otra vez dudó. Se alejó un poco, trataba de encontrar una buena línea para empezar. No sabía por qué se ponía tan nervioso, era sólo Rory. Habían hablado y estudiado juntos por cerca de dos semanas, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Pero claro, esto era otra cosa, era una cita, no era una salida de amigos, por eso estaba tan nervioso. Decidió relajarse y tocar a la puerta, después de todo, era sólo Rory. Se acercó y levantó la mano, justo en ese momento Paris abrió la puerta.

Ya me voy donde Bright, espero que Ephram no se tarde mucho- En ese minuto lo vio, sonrió, y volteó para comentarle a Rory- Es puntual, ya está en la puerta esperándote.- Giró hacia Ephram y le dio la mano- Hola, que bueno que llegaste, pásenlo bien y por favor trátala bien, quiero dormir tranquila esta noche.

Ok- le contestó un sonriente Ephram. Paris se alejó y él miró hacia dentro del dormitorio.- ¿Estás lista?- gritó.

Sí, ya voy- contestó Rory, saliendo de su cuarto. Ephram pensó que se veía hermosa.

Te ves bien.- comentó, ella sonrió por el cumplido- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

¿Cenar y al cine?- contestó ella.

Me parece bien- respondió él- tradicional, pero siempre agradable, me gusta como piensas Gilmore.


End file.
